Sakura Likes It Hot
by Uchiha Ryken
Summary: You'll just have to read it and find out. I don't want to spoil anything. It's really short, don't worry. [SasuSaku] [Oneshot]


**Updated as of 2/8/10**

A random idea I had while lifeguarding today, haha. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **The Naruto series, characters, and terms all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I claim no ownership except for the (admittedly minor) plot to this particular fanfiction. Please do not use this fanfiction (unless for personal use) without my permission.

* * *

** Sakura Likes It Hot**

"Arrgh!" Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth. "Sakura, that's enough!"

"Not yet!" She laughed.

"Cut it out!" The boy continued. "I can't believe you make it so- ahh!"

Another groan.

"Stop complaining, Sasuke-kun!" She teased playfully.

"My skin feels like it's on fire!" Sasuke cursed through his teeth.

"Mine too!"

"Then don't-"

He groaned softly.

She mimicked him, louder.

"Stop that! I know you're enjoying this!" He accused. Then another curse.

"I _do_ love tormenting you, Sasuke-kun," she whispered in his ear.

He bit his lip hard. He never knew he could feel pain like this and still somehow enjoy it.

"Stop screwing around like that!" He growled. "I'm done! This burns! Let me go!"

"No, Sasuke-kun!" She pouted.

Sasuke pushed her away and jumped out of the burning water, rolling across the concrete to get away before she could pull him back in. Steam billowed outward from his body as he rung out the legs of his black trunks, letting the scalding liquid fall to the ground in a steaming puddle.

"Damn it!" He yelled at Sakura, still in the pool. "Why do you make the water so friggin' hot?!"

"I like it this way!" She said defensively.

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue, then decided against it. He laid down on the pool deck, deciding that if his groans of pain hadn't changed her mind, then reasoning with her certainly wasn't an option.

"Sasuke-kun, you promised me you would come swimming in my new pool!" She fussed, putting on her most adorable pouting face.

"I didn't promise to cook myself like a lobster," he growled, setting his dark sunglasses down beside him and covering his face with his hands. _That water was so hot, I bet the red dye from my clan's symbol has bled into the white!_

He sat up to examine the left leg of his trunks, relieved to find the Uchiha fan unmarred.

"It feels great!" Sakura climbed onto an inflatable pink raft. Her silky, pink bangs framed her delicate features, and she had tied the rest in an elegant bun. Sasuke couldn't see her beautiful teal eyes through her pink-framed sunglasses, but he knew they were bright like the glistening water.

His eyes continued from her tinted lenses down her slender neck and over the soft curves of her body. She was wearing a bikini, pink, of course, and her smooth pale skin reflected the warm sunlight.

He'd never seen her look so... tempting.

"What are _you_ looking at?" She lifted the sunglasses and tilted her head inquisitively.

He turned his head quickly and a flush came over his scowling face. "Nothing."

Sakura sighed. "Are you coming in, or what?"

"Hell no," Sasuke murmured, scowling. "I'll die."

"But Sasuke-kun…"

"You're not even in the water anymore!" He complained. "You probably can't stand it either, and you did this just to torture me!"

Sakura let out a long breath. _You'd think after three years of dating he wouldn't be so stubborn! He's 18 for goodness sake._

She rolled off the inflatable into the scalding water, though she didn't think it nearly so bad.

_Ahh… perfect!_ She thought as she swam underwater to the edge, where Sasuke was waiting. She emerged from the water and propped her elbows on the side next to him, just waiting for him to-

"See?" He scoffed, victoriously. "Ready to get out already!"

She frowned pitifully at him. "Please, Sasuke-kun?"

"Please, what?"

"Get in with me! The water has already cooled down some, get in before it's cold!"

Sasuke scooted towards the edge and tested the water with his foot, recoiling instantly.

_Damn it!! _He hissed loudly. _It hasn't lost any heat at all! How can she stand this?  
_

"Sakura," He shook his head in astonishment. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm your girlfriend! Get in the water, Sasuke-kun!!"

"No."

"I already tried asking nicely!" She whined. "What will get you to come in?"

"About 100 trays of ice cubes…" he scowled.

"You're colder than all of them put together!" She snapped, then she submerged herself once again and swam to the other side of the pool. After coming up, she pulled the band from her hair and let her soft, pink tresses free, glancing at Sasuke, knowing how much he loved it when she let her hair down.

"Hn. Whatever," he muttered, looking away.

"Fine!" She yelled, wading back towards him. "Would you at least hand me my goggles?"

"Yeah, where are they?"

"On the table."

Sasuke picked the goggles up and crouched next to the water, handing them to Sakura. He was extra careful to watch her hands so she didn't-

"Ah ha!" She lunged out to grab his wrist instead of the goggles. He jerked backward and she met nothing but air.

"Heh, you'll have to be a little smarter than that to get me, Sakura."

"You know I am," she smiled. He tried again, watching her carefully. So carefully, in fact, that he didn't notice the shadow clone sneaking up behind him.

-SPLASH!-

"Ahhhh!!!"

"Decided to join me anyway, Sasuke-kun? How thoughtful!"

* * *

Yey! Well that was my first oneshot, it wasn't really long or really well thought out, I guess, but I just had to do it after I thought about it. I don't know if there is some sort of reference to Sakura liking scalding hot water in the manga or anime, I don't remember one, but it seems like in a lot of fanfics I've read, that's how it is. If anyone can tell me the basis for that or if you can tell me for a fact that it is fan-made and has since practically become fact, I'd appreciate it!


End file.
